memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Is There in Truth No Beauty?
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' dostaje rozkaz przewiezienia ambasadora Medusan, Kollos na jego rodzinną planetę. Medusanin, będący znakomitym nawigatorem, obdarzony unikalnymi zdolnościami, jest fizycznie tak odmienny od ludzi, że jego widok może wywołać szaleństwo. Wolkanie mogą na nich patrzeć, jeśli mają do dyspozycji ochronny wizor. Ambasador (w ochronnym pojemniku) zostaje przesłany na pokład razem z Dr. Miranda Jones i Larry Marvickiem, jednym z przydzielonych na Enterprise' inżynierów. Jones jest telepatką, i studiowała na Vulcanie, by nauczyć się między innymi kontrolowania własnych myśli i uczuć. Twierdzi, że może kontaktowac się z Medusanami bez żadnych skutków ubocznych dzięki wolkańskiemu szkoleniu. Na uroczystej kolacji Dr. Jones mówi Kirkowi, Scottowi (który ma na sobie kilt), McCoyowi i Marvickowi że studiowała na Vulcanie po to, by nauczyć się, jak opanować telepatyczne zdolności i nie oszaleć. Dzięki temu (co dodaje Spock) otrzymała misję nawiązania kontaktów z Medusanami, co ma być pierwszym krokiem do zatrudniania ich jako nawigatorów na statkach międzygwiezdnych. Rolą Marvicka jest zaadaptowanie instrumentów pokładowych dla ich potrzeb. Miranda zauważa, że Spock nosi odznakę IDIC, ale ten upewnia ją, że to jedynie na jej cześć a nie po to, by zasugerować, że sam lepiej wykonałby jej robotę. McCoy jest ciekaw, czemu ktoś ryzykuje obłęd dokonując takich prób. Spock gani McCoya za "model pojęciowy przejęty od antycznych Greków, w myśl którego to, co dobre, musi też być piękne." Kirk konkluduje, że jednym z ostatnich uprzedzeń jest pociąg do tego, co piękne, i wznosi toast za Jones, "najpiękniejszą kobietę na statku." Jones jest ciekawa, czemu McCoy chce patrzeć do końca swego życia na choroby i cierpienie a on wznosi toast "za to, czego ona najmocniej pragnie, cokolwiek to jest." Nim wypijają następnego drinka, Jones wyczuwa, że niedaleko niej ktoś myśli o morderstwie; wrażenie mija, ale kobieta przeprasza i oddala się. Wychodzi na jaw, że Marvick kocha Jones. Przychodzi do jej kwatery i błaga , by nie odchodziła z Kollosem, ale ona go odrzuca. Pojmuje nagle, że to Marvick chce kogoś zamordować, i nalega, by szukał pomocy, ale on wychodzi. Marvick próbuje zabić Kollosa z ręcznego fazera, ale niechcący patrzy przy tym na niego Opanowany szaleństwem przjmuje kontrole nad maszynownią i wysyła statek przez barierę galaktyczną z graniczną prędkością warp 9.5. Niezdolny opanować sprzecznych impulsw ow emocjonalnych, Marvick umiera. Enterprise znajduje się w punkcie bez odniesień, które pomogłyby mu wrócić do znanej przestrzeni Spock mówi, że osiągając prędkość powyżej warp 9.5, Enterprise przebił kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne i opuścił galaktykę. Kirk zastanawia się, czy Kollos ze swymi nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami mógłby im pomóc wrócić do domu; żeby jednak było to możliwe Spock musiałby dokonać mind meld z Kollosem , tak, by Kollos mógł prowadzić nawigację, sterując jego ciałem. Jones sprzeciwia się temu planowi, mówiąc, że jest lepiej wyszkolona do nawiązywania więżi z Medusanami, ale Dr. McCoy wyjawia jej tajemnicę - Miranda jest niewidoma i nie może prowadzić statku. Jones ukrywa swą ślepotę, bo nie może znieść współczucia innych. Używa sieci sensorów wszytych w ubranie, ktróre zastępują jej wzrok. Jest zazdrosna o to, że umysł Spocka ma większe możliwości i o to, że Spock może zobaczyć Kollosa. Kollos zostaje zabrany na mostek, i Spock inicjalizuje mind meld. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, gdy staje się na pół Kollosem. Spock i Kollos zawracają Enterprise do znanej przestrzeni, gdy jednak przychodzi moment zerwania połączenia, Spock zapomina o wizorze. Popada w obłęd i w rezultacie może umrzeć. Jones, szkolona na Vulcanie, mogłaby uleczyć jego umysł, ale odmawia. Kirk wytyka jej zazdrość i oskarża ją o to, że wcale nie chce uleczenia Spocka. W końcu Miranda dokonuje udanego mind-meld i ulecza Spocka. Teraz jest już gotowa na połączenie z Kollosem. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5630.7. Dostalismy rozkaz przewiezienia ambasadora Medusan z powrotem na jego planetę. Myśli Medusans są najbardziej subtelne w całej naszej galaktyce, ale ich forma fizyczna, na odwrót. Ewoluowali w formę bezkształtną, tak odmienną od naszej, że spojrzenie na Medusan powoduje szaleństwo u każdej ludzkiej istoty. '' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5630.8. W rezultacie szaleństwa, które ogarnęło Larry'ego Marvicka, Enterprise znalezł się w nieznanej przestrzeni. Nie mamy punktu odniesienia, by obliczyć pozycję względem naszej galaktyki. Jesteśmy w miejscu kompletnie nieznanym. '' *''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Naszą jedyną szansą na powrót jest całkowite zdanie się na nawigajcyjne umiejętności Medusanina. Kollos został przyniesiony na mostek i umieszczony za tarczą ochronną.'' Pamiętne cytaty "Nie kochajcie jej! Nie kochajcie jej! Pozabija was, jeśli ją pokochacie... Kocham cię, Miranda." (w tym momencie Larry umiera) : - Larry Marvick "Tak, znasz swego rywala, nieprawda? Nie mogłaś zapobiec jego połączeniu z Kollosem – czemuś, co tobie samej się nie udawało! ... Daję słowo, zmusze cię do słuchania takich okropności, jakie Spock zobaczył, gdy spojrzał na Kollosa nieosłoniętymi oczami – te okropności sa w tobie!... Twoja namiętność, by zobaczyć Kollosa jest szaleństwem. Nigdy go nie zobaczysz! Nigdy! Ale Spock ujrzał Kollosa i dlatego musi umrzeć? Nienawidzisz go! Zżera cię zazdrość! Jak możesz wciąż z nim walczyć, gdy tak tu leży?! Kollos wie, co jest w twoim sercu! Możesz oszukiwać samą siebie, ale nie okłamiesz Kollosa." : - Kirk, konfrontując Mirandę z umierającym Spockiem "I Uhura, której imię oznacza wolność. 'Nadchodzi piękna, jak noc." "To nie Spock." "Jest pan zaskoczony, że czytałem Byrona, doktorze?" "'' A to już Spock!" : - '''Spock/Kollos' i McCoy "To, co zwiecie mową, jest...najbardziej niezwykłe. Tak bardzo jej ufacie, ale czy ktoś nad nią panuje?" : - Spock/Kollos Zza kulis * Znak Vulcan IDIC został dołączony do skryptu i do odcinka po to, by Gene Roddenberry mógł go sprzedawać w swoim Lincoln Enterprises. Nimoy, Shatner, byli tym zdegustowani i próbowali protestować, ale symbol IDIC został. thumb|Przekroczenie bariery thumb|Ostatnia straż [[Lesliego]] * Eddie Paskey ukazał się w tym odcinku po raz ostatni. Podczas walki ze Spockiem/Kollosem odniósł poważną kontuzję pleców , co w połączeniu z bólami głowy, na jakie zaczął cierpieć z powodu jasnego światła na planie, przyspieszyło jego odejście. * When David Frankham guest starred on the The Outer Limits episode "Do Not Open Till Doomsday", his character was also the victim of an alien hidden in a box which injured when it was looked at. * Po raz ostatni w serii pokazano tu antygrawy. * Tytuł odcinka został wzięty z siedemnastowiecznego poematu angielskiego poety George'a Herberta, "Jordan (I)", werset 2: "Who says that fictions only and false hair/ Become a verse? Is there in truth no beauty?" thumb|[[Statek Medusan spotyka .]] Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Diana Muldaur jako Dr. Miranda Jones Udział biorą * David Frankham jako Larry Marvick * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Vince Deadrick jako inżynier * Lou Elias jako inżynier * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Die fremde Materie en:Is There in Truth No Beauty? (episode) es:Is There In Truth No Beauty? fr:Is There in Truth No Beauty? (épisode) it:La bellezza è verità? (episodio) ja:美と真実（エピソード） nl:Is There in Truth No Beauty? Kategoria:Odcinki TOS